


Something New

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Thanks to Junkrat, Roadhog finds something new to protect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still frustrated with my actual Nanowrimo project, and I got bitten by a fluff concept that wouldn't leave me alone, so here we are. Hopefully this makes sense.

Lust and love are two very different things, but their concepts were so deeply entangled that it took Roadhog a long time to separate the two ideas. If you loved someone, you were supposed to be lusting for them, weren’t you? Sex was part of romance, that was how all the pictures showed it, how everybody talked.

Which Mako took to mean he’d never really been in love. He’d liked people, sure, wanted to protect them and have them close, but sex had never been much of a big deal. He murmured the endearments and soft words he was supposed to, and kissed and cuddled all while feeling like the world’s greatest play actor. It wasn’t deceit, or, at least, it wasn’t meant to be – he _did_ care for those he got close to, but there was no desire there, no hunger.

It’s different with Junkrat.

After years of disconnecting totally from other people, He relishes the chance to be close to Rat. The feel of the smaller man’s body close to his is undeniably pleasant, his smaller, warmer frame molding against Roadhog’s rotund belly. He loves Junkrat’s hair, singed and brittle and always dirty, tickling under his chin as the demolitionist curls up on him; loves his skin, his limbs all akimbo, his breath coming in slow snores. They often lay together this way, a hold-over from chilly desert nights that make the warmer city nights a little miserable.

But neither of them ever mention quitting. It goes unspoken that this is good.

Only after months of traveling together had they really gotten this close. Felt each other out and started building trust. Now, stretched out under the stars in their fortified little camp, Roadhog strokes a hand over his employer’s back, feeling the younger man breathe, feeling his heartbeat.

There’s a part of him, a self he didn’t know before, even back when he wore the name _Rutledge_ and thought he knew all there was to know about himself, that wants to curl around the other body and kiss Rat awake.

He’s never _wanted_ another person this way, not just company but physicality, closeness, kisses and laughter and happiness. When Rat had asked, all casual insouciance, if he could suck Hog off one lazy afternoon when they were hiding from both cops and the oppressive heat of the day, the big man had nearly choked, completely caught off guard. People didn’t _talk_ to him that way, didn’t look at him with all his scars and moles and thickly padded fat all hungry and eager.

Especially not lithe, flexible young men like Rat.

Even shocked, though, he hadn’t been stupid enough to say no. Just the way Jamison looked at him was exciting in a way he couldn’t remember having ever felt before, and all at once the smaller man was crawling over him, like a beetle climbing over his belly only to flop onto the ground between Hog’s spread legs. It hadn’t lasted long, something Roadhog expected the younger man to tease him about, but Rat had only licked his lips and settled in to sleep sprawled across Hog’s lap after the larger man had tucked himself away.

So began a brief and confusing (for Hog, at least) courtship. They’d rob a place and Rat would always find some trinket or sweet to offer his bodyguard, and after a few hits, Roadhog had begun to respond in kind. They’d made a sort of game of it; who could find the shiniest, most expensive thing the offer the other. Whoever won wound up in charge later, when they were alone.

Rat liked being in charge, and Hog found himself surprisingly willing to be bossed around by the younger man. He didn’t always know what he wanted, did Rat, but he liked having control, which Hog surprisingly was willing to cede to him most times.

It occurred to him sometimes that getting this close to his charge was a bad idea, maybe making himself more vulnerable and less able to be clear headed in the event of a confrontation. And yet it seemed that they only got better at working together as they got closer, seemed to read each other, know what the other needed without either needing to speak. When Rat was in pain, Hog slowed down, gifted him with gentle massages and careful touches to loosen his cramped muscles back up. When Hog was getting tired, Rat called a halt.

Fighting, they were an unstoppable force. “You hook ‘em, I’ll cook ‘em,” Junkrat liked to say, and while it wasn’t always that easy, they did work together awfully effectively. Junkrat was brilliant with his plans and the placement of his traps and bombs, using his explosives to steer enemies into Hog’s waiting hook and scrap gun fire. They trusted each other implicitly, more than they probably ought to.

And Rat laughed at his jokes. They were never great, old and tired things most people might groan at if they were feeling generous, but Jamie laughed at each one as if it were comedic gold.

Better still, he never asked for more than what Roadhog was willing to give. He seemed to understand that sometimes Hog just wasn’t in the mood for anything physical, without his having to say anything, and while he might press a gentle kiss to the snout of the larger man’s mask, he never pushed. He was eager and enthusiastic when Hog _was_ in the mood, but he never whined or bitched when he wasn’t, and that meant so much.

Running his hand over Rat’s back in a slow stroking motion, he settled back against the bedroll and stared up at the stars, taking in the gorgeous vault that hung above them. You never saw so many stars in the outback, not since the omnium blew at least, but here in the trackless desert outside of Dorado, the night sky was brilliant and glimmering as any diamond showpiece.

Morbidly, he wondered how many nights more they would have together. They were taking the world by storm, it was true, and they’d been lucky thus far, but luck always ran out. There was a bounty on them, true, but he couldn’t imagine either of them rotting away in prison.

Separated.

Vulnerable.

No, they would go out in glorious fire, to the sound of screams and Junkrat’s laughter. No one would take them alive. And until they were backed into that corner, Hog would defend Rat in every way he could, keeping him safe for as long as he could.

Because this thing between them is new and beautiful to Hog, as precious as the stars in the sky. No one would spoil if for them, not while he could draw breath.


End file.
